Rising Sun
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Edward left In New Moon and never came back. Believing that he never loved her Bella moved on with her life. 15 years later Bella is now a widow with four kids. What happens when they move and run into a very familiar family of vampires? Will love and happiness bloom between these two star crossed lovers? Will Bella finally get her wish of becoming a vampire?
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters**

**Chapter 1: Moving**

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the date. 15 years. It had been exactly 15 years since he had left. I could hardly believe that so much time had gone by, but it had. He had promised that it would be like he never existed. How wrong he was. He should have known that it was impossible for things to be the same as they were before I had met them. Nothing had ever been the same. Little did he know that he had left a little piece of himself growing inside of me.

About a month after I left I found out that I was pregnant. I knew something was off the moment that I realized I was a whole week late I had never been late a day in my life. But there I was, a week late. There was no way that I could be pregnant, there just wasn't. It wasn't possible that I could be pregnant with his baby. Edward had told me it was impossible for vampires to have babies, it was the reason why we didn't use protection that night he finally gave into my desires.

It was the first time since that god-awful birthday that I was truly happy. I was going to have his baby; he couldn't take that away from me.

I was surprised that the pregnancy had progressed normally. I went to a regular doctor for each of my appointments and she found nothing odd at all about my baby.

Nine months later my little Renesmee Carlie was born. She was the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen.

After that I went to college where I met my future husband Jack. Like me he was studying to be a doctor. I had chosen to be a doctor mostly because of Carlisle. I had strongly admired his compassion and will to help people and I wanted to be like him.

Not long after I met Jack we began dating. He didn't measure up to Edward but I wanted to move on with my life, just the way that Edward wanted. He wanted me to go on with my life without any more interference from him, so I was trying my best to do just that.

Slowly I found myself falling in love with Jack, and he was falling in love with me. He didn't mind at all that I had a daughter. He loved her and became a father figure to her. I told him about her father as much as I could. I never told him about him and his family being vampires. Not even Nessie knew a thing about her vampire heritage and I was determined to keep it that way. The vampire genes seemed to have skipped her completely and she deserved to live a happy human life. Nessie knew that Jack wasn't her father, but that is all that I had ever told her.

So when Nessie was just seven years old we got married. Two years later we had our first daughter together. Her name was Sarah. After another three years had gone by we had our second daughter whom we named Abby.

Now I have a one month old son named Jack Jr. My husband died just died in a car accident six months ago. I had just found out that I was pregnant again. I was devastated. I still cry and my heart still aches every time that I think of him. I loved him. He was the one true person that gave me happiness after Edward did. He had made me feel complete and whole again, and now he was gone. It was just me and my four kids now. I had a 14 year old, a 6 year old, a 3 year old, and now a 1 month old to take care of all by myself.

I felt the tears begin to fall again. I loved my children, I truly did. Now they were the ones keeping me together. I had to keep it together for them.

Now we were all about to move. There had been a job offer in Wisconsin. Apparently they were short on Doctors over there. I took the job offer. I thought it would be best for my family and I to leave Seattle and get away from all the memories that were here. So I sold the house and all of our cars.

I jumped when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was only Nessie.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out" was all she said.

"Okay just be back by 10pm" I said.

"Sure mom" she said.

It didn't escape my notice that she never did answer my question about where she was going, but I decided not to press her for any information. She looked in pretty bad shape as it was. Her father's death had been extra hard on her. In the past six months her grades had slipped from straight A's to C's. She stays out a late all the time, but she never tells me why or what she was doing or even who she was with. Before I could press her further something always happens, usually that reason is that one of my younger children need me for one reason or another. She has also lost an unusual amount of weight in the past six months. I summed it all up to depression.

I continued on packing since we leave tomorrow. After having numerous yard sales there wasn't much left to pack. Just mostly necessities, but even that took a long time still.

I felt extremely exhausted by the time that I was done packing and I had gotten all my kids to bed.

All that remained was to wait for Nessie to get back from wherever she was. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I heard her about to walk in. I looked at the clock and was shocked that it was one in the morning. Why was she getting home three hours late?

I watched as she stumbled in.

"Nessie what are you doing getting home so late?" I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was getting so late" she said.

Her breath smelled oddly of mints for some reason. I also saw a band aid on her arm that I was sure wasn't there before. Maybe she cut herself somehow?

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was out with some friends. We just lost-"

The sound of my baby crying cut her off. I left her standing there as I went to go see what was wrong with my baby. I fed him and rocked him until he had calmed down.

When I went back 30 minutes later Nessie was gone. She had gone to her room to change into pajamas and go to sleep for the night.

I was worried about her. Something told me that something was wrong, I just couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe whatever it is it's just some weird phase that she's going through because of Jack's death. I hoped that it would pass, whatever it was.

I was suddenly more happy that we were moving tomorrow. I had a feeling that I was making the right choice for all of us, and the feeling was now intensified.

**Please Review**


	2. Carlisle

**Chapter 2: Carlisle**

**Bella's POV**

I went into Nessie's bedroom hoping that she was still awake so that I could say goodnight to her. However it was already to late. She was already sleeping soundly. She didn't look to comfortable in the position that she was in so I adjusted her slightly. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

For a few minutes I just stood there watching her. She just looked so small and fragile. As I looked at her I got that feeling again. The feeling that something just wasn't right. It really scared me. I really hoped that I was just overreacting.

In that moment I also realized how much I have neglected in her in the past six months. My three little ones just needed me so much that I really didn't have much time for Nessie. I felt like a horrible mother for that reason.

I left and closed her door softly so I wouldn't wake her up. I went back to my own room to get ready for bed. We had to leave to the airport in a few hours and if I didn't get some sleep I would be a zombie for the rest of the day.

It seemed like mere seconds after my head hit the pillow that my alarm was blaring in my ears. I quickly turned it off and got out of bed. It was hard but eventually I got all of my children out of bed. Nessie seemed to have the most trouble. She kept complaining about a headace. She also kept drinking massive amounts of water.

Soon I was making them all breakfast. Nessie was refusing to eat for some reason though.

"Nessie, come on. You have to eat something" I said. Her behavior had completely baffled me. She had always had a very healthy appetite, until recently. Now I have a hard time just getting her to eat anything.

"But I'm not hungry" she said.

"Nessie you have to eat. You've gotten so thin. It's not healthy. You need to eat" I said.

"Okay fine" she said. She started eating, but very slowly. Like she really wasn't hungry at all. She had only finished about half of the pancakes that I made for her before she threw them away.

Soon I heard the taxi pull up. We all said our goodbyes to this house. We got our bags and loaded them up into the taxi and left. It was kind of sad to leave this place. It was the house that my girls knew so well. They had lived here all their lives. Except for Nessie that is, but she was also very young when we moved here.

The trip to the airport was a long one. Sarah and Abby wanted me to read to them non stop, Jack Jr was also a handful with his crying. Nessie was just sort of there. She just stared absentmindedly out of the window. She looked tired, as if she was going to fall asleep again at any moment.

My kids started to get more excited once we had arrived at the couldn't contain themselves much longer. It surely was going to be a long flight with these young ones. They couldn't wait to get to their new house. At least that's what they kept saying over and over. Nessie didn't seem to care at all.

Once we had boarded the plane the other surrounding passengers began to give me annoyed expressions. People show no sympathy to mothers with young kids. My girls finally settled down once I got out the DVD Player and played Frozen for them. No matter how many times they had seen this movie, it was always a guarantee that their attention would be on the movie while it played.

Nessie seemed content just to listen to her iPod during the flight. Meanwhile I took care of Jack. Not long after the plane had taken off I soon found Nessie asleep.

Her sleeping habits had changed a lot in the past few months to. She could be very hyper one minute and lethargic and sleepy the next. Sometimes it gave me some serious whiplash. I just hoped that whatever this was, it would pass soon.

I couldn't be happier than I was at the moment that the plane landed. My kids were starting to get pretty hyper and I had a hard time calming them down. I was afraid if this went on much longer another passenger was going to say something to me and I did not want that to happen.

I got them lunch before we headed to our new house where we would spend the rest of the day unpacking. It was a good thing that I had already preordered furniture and had it sent to the new house.

Unpacking was a long and boring process. At least I had Nessie to help me. For some reason she looked agitated and nervous. She also kept complaining of a runny nose.

She didn't look any better at all by the next morning. I decided to take her and the rest of my kids with me to my new office rather then just let her babysit them. She didn't look up to it.

I didn't actually start work that day. I just had to go in and set up my new office. I was also supposed to meet with another doctor who was going to show me around. This doctor was supposed to be my assistant until I was completely comfortable there. They weren't sure who to pair me up with, so I had no idea who I would be working with.

I went in through the entrance that I had been instructed to through.

"Are you Mrs. Brown?" asked the guy whom I assumed was the boss.

"It's Ms Brown" I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm David Cameron. You're new boss" he said.

"Well Nice to meet you to" I said.

"Are these you're kids?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Sarah, Abby, Jack Jr., and Renesmee" I said with a smile. "I didn't have anyone to watch them today" I added.

"Okay. As long as they don't get in the way today" he said.

"They won't. I promise" I said.

"Okay well I'm going to pair you up with Dr. Carlisle Cullen for the time being. He's a really nice man that'll help you with anything"

I felt the color drain from my face. It couldn't be, no, it just couldn't be. I felt my heart beat faster. There was just no way that this was happening. It just couldn't be the same Carlisle. It had to be a coincidence. Please tell me that this is just a coincidence!

Only it wasn't a coincidence. As soon as the door opened our eyes locked. His golden eyes stared right into my brown ones. First all he could register was shock. Then I could see hurt, and betrayal in his eyes. I didn't understand it though. He was the one who left me without even so much as saying goodbye to me. He was like a father to me and he just left. Without even saying goodbye. I wasn't even worth saying goodbye to. He was the one that threw me aside like yesterday's trash. What reason could he have for feeling like _I _was the one who hurt _him_?!

Or maybe I'm wrong and that's not even what he was thinking at all.

Dr. Cameron chose that moment to clear his throat. "Do you two know each other?" he asked.

"We met once. A long time ago" I said.

"Good. That should make this easier" he said before leaving. That just left me and Carlisle.

"Bella, is it really you?" he asked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah Carlisle. It's really me" I said.

"You have a family now" he stated as he looked at all my kids. His eyes lingered on Nessie the longest. He looked like he was thinking about something really hard.

Carlisle walked up to her which made Nessie somewhat uncomfortable. Carlisle sniffed her discreetly and immediately a look of great concern appeared on his face.

"Mom who is this?" Nessie asked, obviously feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Carlisle regained some of his composure. "Forgive me young lady. I'm Carlisle. You're mother and I knew each other a long time ago" he said.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Renesmee, but I prefer Nessie" she said.

Carlisle then looked at me.

"Bella is it okay if we speak in private?" he asked. I wasn't exactly sure that is what I wanted to do at this moment but I agreed to it anyway.

I left my kids and followed him somewhere more private.

"Bella, can you come over to the house later? Everyone has a lot of questions that they are going to want to ask you" he said.

"Why would they ask about me?" as if they even cared about me and my well being.

Immediately Carlisle looked angry. "I think we all want to know why you decided to cut us out of your life for good. Why did you call us monsters and just throw us aside like we meant nothing to you? Esme and I loved you like a daughter. You have no idea how your rejection still continues to hurt us and the whole family until this day" he said angrily.

What the hell was he talking about?! It was them that did that to me?! They were the ones who tossed me aside like I meant nothing to them! I was the one who had the right to be angry.

"What the fu-?" he cut me off.

"Now is not the time to discuss this. Besides I have a more pressing worry about your daughter Nessie" he said. Uh oh, had he figured out that she was Edward's daughter?

"What about her?" I asked.

"You don't know do you?" he said.

"No" I said.

"The scent of her blood is very highly contaminated with the scent of heroin. There are marks on her arm, undetectable to most eyes. But they indicate that she's been injecting it for a while now. " he said.

I felt myself begin to fall apart.

**Please Review**


	3. Nessie's Story

**Chapter 3: Nessie's Story**

**Bella's POV**

My mind had trouble processing what Carlisle was saying. It couldn't be true; it just couldn't be.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath before answering. "I'm trying to say that she's addicted to heroin. I fear that this behavior of hers is putting her life in danger" he said.

"I need to go home now" I said.

"I understand" he said.

I went back to the office and gathered up my children. I looked at my Nessie. Now everything made sense. Now I understood why she always came home so late with no explanations. Now I knew why she lost so much weight in such a short time. Her mood swings, her worsening school performance. It all made sense now.

I was stupid. I should have been stricter with her instead of letting her do whatever she wanted. I should have given her so much more attention than what I gave her. This was all my fault.

"Mom are you okay?" I heard Nessie ask.

"I'm fine" I wasn't sure why I was lying to her. It was obvious that we needed to sit down and have a serious discussion. I just didn't know how to confront her about her problem yet.

All of my children were quite tired once we had gotten back home . I put them all down for their naps. Even Nessie was tired and needed a nap.

I just sat and thought about what I should do. What is a parent supposed to in these types of situations? I never thought about it because this is one of those things I never thought that I'd have to face.

Then an idea finally came to me. I decided that I'd go search her room. If I found some evidence there was no way that she could deny it. I hoped that she wouldn't even try lying. It would just hurt that much more. Like rubbing salt into the already deeply cut wound.

I opened her door slowly so she wouldn't wake up. We didn't have much stuff right now so searching would be easy. I opened drawer after drawer and there was nothing. Then I got to the last one and I heard something rattle inside. My hand flew to my chest when I saw what was inside. A syringe, some needles, and the damned drug itself. Why didn't I notice when she packed or unpacked it? Why wasn't it discovered at the airport? Why was Nessie using this stuff?

I took it with me downstairs. I was going to wait for Nessie to come down.

I looked up when I heard footsteps on the staircase. It was Nessie and she was crying. Her crying got louder as soon as she saw me and what I was holding.

Sadness overwhelmed me and I took her into my arms. I just let her cry. It was clear that she needed help, not judgement. I was going to do everything in my power to help her.

She looked at me. "I'm so sorry mom" she said.

"Why Nessie? Just why?" I asked her.

"It takes away the pain" she said.

"What do you mean Nessie?" I asked.

"I just feel really alone. Dad is dead and you're never around anymore. I mean you're around but you're always so busy that you never have time for me anymore. It all just really hurts" she said.

I started crying now. I have been a truly horrible mother to her. I caused this. If I had just been there to help her; to mourn with her. Then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"When did it start? I want to know everything" I said. I wanted to know everything. No matter how painful it was.

"It started five months ago. It was around 8pm. I was walking through an alley when he approached me. He didn't look like the usual no good type of guy. He asked me if anything was wrong. I explained everything to him. He told me that he had something that would help me. Something that would make the pain go away. He showed me how to inject it. It was only afterwards that he told me what it was. Also, he gave me alcohol to" I said.

"He what?!" I screamed. As if I wasn't angry enough already. I had to remind myself to keep my voice down so I wouldn't scare my other kids.

"He gave me alcohol mom. I'm addicted to that to" she said shamefully. I couldn't believe it! I was murderously angry at whoever the hell this guy was.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Getting angry wasn't going to help. "Continue" I said.

"I went back to him. He said that he'd continue to supply me for free in exchange-" she stopped herself as if she were embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"In exchange for what?" I demanded.

"That I date him" she said.

I was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Describe this boy. What is his name?" I demanded.

"His name is Riley Biers. He is extremely handsome. He has darkish blond hair, extremely pale skin, and red eyes" she explained.

I actually felt my heart stop. No, this couldn't be. This just couldn't be.

"It wasn't him that made the drug though. He always talked about a partner. I never met her though. I just know that her name is Victoria" she said.

I was surprised that I hadn't had a heart attack yet.

"Are you okay mom? You look like you're going to be sick" she said.

"Just processing everything" I said. "Nessie. I want you to bring me your computer, and your cellphone. You will no longer have access to the internet or to any communication device. I'm also cutting off your allowance" I said.

"What! Why?" she demanded.

"It's for your own good. I am not going to allow you to communicate with those people anymore. I will also not be supporting your habits with money" I said trying not to get angry.

"Okay mom" she said. She brought down the requested items and left.

Before I could think about anything I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and was met with six pairs of angry looking golden eyes.

**Please Review**


	4. Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the people that I once considered family with fear. For once they actually looked like vampires; like the monsters that they are supposed to be. It scared me.

Also, why did they have to show up right now?! They couldn't have picked worse timing. I already had a lot on plate to deal with. Such as my daughter secretly dating a vampire to get heroin. Then said vampire is getting it from another sadistic psychopathic vampire that I had not seen nor heard from in the past 15 years.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I was not in the mood to deal with them right now.

"We came here to talk Bella. We want answers" Carlisle said angrily.

"Answers to what? I don't know what the hell you're talking about" I said angrily.

"The hell you don't" Spat Rosalie. "You make us believe that you want to be part of this family. You made us believe that you were actually in love with my brother. Then you dump him! Then you say that you want nothing to do with us, that you hated us because of what we are" she snarled.

I was just confused. I was extremely confused. What were they talking about? Edward is the one that dumped me because he didn't love me. They were the ones that left me because I was human. They were the ones that made me believe that they wanted me to part of their family.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. You were the ones who left me!" I shouted. I fought to remain calm, but it was a losing battle. Not even Jasper could keep my emotions in check.

"Stop lying Bella. It Edward told us what you said. I can't believe that you would do that to us. I considered you my sister" Alice said.

"Bella how can you do this to us?" Esme asked with sadness rather anger. I could clearly see the agony on her face. It hurt to see her that way. Why couldn't she just be angry like the rest of them?

"I don't know what you'll have heard, but none of it is true" I said.

"Bella that is enough. Stop hurting us more by lying to us. All we want is the truth" Carlisle said.

"Mom what's going on?" I heard Nessie ask.

Immediately everyone looked to where she was standing at the top of the stairs. Nessie blushed with embarrassment, clearly not liking the attention at all.

"It's nothing Nessie" I said.

"It doesn't sound like nothing" she said.

"Nessie just get out of here" I said.

"Who is she?" Emmett asked. "and why does she look so much like Edward?"

He had to be the one that would ask that question.

"She is my daughter" I said.

"Were you cheating on Edward? Is that why you decided to cut us out of your life for good?" Esme asked. She looked like a mixture of angry and sad.

I was appalled that they would even think that I was capable of doing something like that.

"No. I never cheated on Edward" I stated angrily.

"Then why do you have a teenage daughter?" Carlisle asked. Surprisingly he didn't look angry; just curious.

I didn't have a choice but to answer their question honestly. There was no avoiding the truth now.

I looked around and Nessie was nowhere in sight now. I didn't even realize that she had left. That was good. I didn't want her to overhear this.

"She is Edward's daughter" I said.

"That's impossible. You know that it's impossible for him to have a baby with anyone" Carlisle said. His anger was starting to return.

"It is entirely possible. She is his daughter. That's why she looks so much like him as Emmett was kind enough to point out" I explained.

"It's biologically not possible. So I suggest you stop lying right now" Carlisle said. He didn't have to say the words 'or else'. His tone of voice implied it.

"Actually Carlisle, there are legends about half vampire babies" Rosalie said. She didn't look as upset as before. Just confused.

Everyone's attention was now on her.

"What legends?" Carlisle asked.

"I've done a lot of research on the myths and legends of vampire fertility. I wanted to know if there was any way that I ever could have a baby. During the research I came across vampire hybrids. They are the offspring of human mothers and vampire fathers. According to some of the legends that I read, they appear completely human until they hit their early teens. That's when the changes start to happen" she explained.

I just focused on the last part of what she said. That they appear completely human until they hit their early teens. Nessie is only 14 years old. Is it possible that she could go through changes?

They all looked completely unsure of whether to believe me or not. At least it was progress.

"We need to talk to Edward" Carlisle said. "but first we should find Nessie" he said.

"Find her?!" I shouted. "She left?!" I shouted.

"Yes, she snuck out of a back door a few minutes ago. We need to find her, she could be looking for more drugs" Carlisle said looking very worried. He didn't seem to care if she was his granddaughter or not right now. He only cared about protecting her from, well, herself.

"Just one thing. She doesn't know anything about vampires. I'd rather keep it that way. At least for now" I said. Then I realized that she could already know about vampires since she has been secretly dating one for the past five months.

"We won't say anything Bella" Carlisle said.

**Renesmee's POV**

I stopped running once I was a few blocks away.

"Phew" I whispered to myself. I didn't think I was going to make it out with so many people there, but I had to try. I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to get more, and I needed to get it now. I was already starting to feel the symptoms of withdrawal again. One shot is all that it would take to get rid of that problem.

I really hated this, I hated that I was so dependent on a damned drug now! Why?! Why did I get myself in this mess?! It's because I'm stupid that's why. I know I needed help, but I just didn't know what to do. I needed it now. I needed the drug like I needed air to breathe and food to eat. Here I am walking around the streets looking for someone who would just give it to me. Like if someone was just going to appear and offer it to me.

Riley had said that he would still be able to give me my drugs and alcohol. He said that me moving didn't matter to him and Victoria. But I didn't believe it. I mean I moved half way across the country, there was just no way that he'd be able to still give it to me. I'd just have to find a new supplier now.

I sighed. It really sucked big time.

I was in the heart of the city when I started to get tired. I sat on a bench. It felt nice to sit. I thought about what I should do next. Where should I go? Should I just go back home? No, I wasn't quite ready to face my mom yet. I was sure that she was going to be all over me from now on. She was going to demand to know every single detail of my life now. It wasn't going to be easy, like it was before.

Just the thought of my mom made me cry. I hated knowing that I disappointed her. I hated knowing that I hurt her so much. She didn't deserve to have someone like me as a daughter.

I screamed when someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" came that ole so familiar voice that sounded like wind chimes.

"Riley?" I said in disbelief.

"It's been way to long Renesmee" he said. I stared straight into his red eyes. No matter how many times I had seen them I could not get used to them. How does one even have such a strange eye color? At first I thought that it was contacts, but he told me that wasn't the case.

"Riley, what? How?" I couldn't form one coherent thought.

"I told you that I'd still be able to get it to you. Distance is not a problem for me" he said. "and I've got what you need right here" he shook the bag that he was holding and the contents rattled noisily.

"But how?" I asked.

"The less you know the better" he said. That's what he always said when I asked questions about some of the things that he could do. This strange, handsome boy, was a mystery to me.

"Now come with me" he said.

I immediately got up and followed him. He led me to a very secluded area. Without saying another word he started kissing me. Kissing him always felt like kissing a stone, but boy was he good at it.

Soon he threw the bag on the floor. The stuff inside rolled out of the bag.

He started taking off my clothes and I started taking off his. This was the other part of the deal that I made with him; that I was to have sex with him whenever he wanted. This was the part of the deal that I had not told my mother and I never would. I didn't want her to know that I'm capable of doing this just for drugs. It was way to embarrassing.

It was a good thing that I was able to get birth control pills from the planned parenthood program that we had stationed at school. If not I would have gotten pregnant a long time ago.

The first time that we had done it, I was extremely bruised, battered, and sore the next day. I had to put on about ten pounds of make up to cover it up.

"Renesmee!" I heard my mother scream. Oh god no!

Riley and I both froze. I looked over to my right and there stood my mother, and all those other people that she'd been yelling at earlier. I think only one of them was missing.

Here I was barely clothed about to have sex. When I looked over to where Riley was standing just a second ago, he was gone. That boy could move fast.

I looked at my company. All five pairs of golden eyes staring only at me. Then I looked at my mother's murderous glare and the only thought that registered was _Oh hell!_

**So Edward will finally appear in the next chapter and his family will discover all of his lies. Also, our favorite wolf pack will soon appear. Anyways, I hope that you all are enjoying this. Please Review and be on the lookout for the next update. **


	5. Heaps Of Trouble

**Chapter 5: Heaps Of Trouble**

**Bella's POV**

In all of my life I had never been so angry as I am right now. Nessie looked like she feared for her life as she put all of her clothes back on.

The Cullens had all left, I'm sure, to give us some privacy. I didn't start screaming until we got home. Alice was there; having chosen to stay behind and watch my younger kids while we went and searched for Nessie. She left before I could start screaming.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" I bellowed.

"I'm sor-" she had started to say but I cut her off.

"Save it Nessie! I just don't understand how you can do this to yourself. " I screamed.

She looked like she was afraid to even come near me. Good. What was she thinking?! Prostituting herself for drugs and alcohol!? Is this what it really came down to?!

"Nessie, I have never in my life, been so angry and disappointed in you! How can you do this to yourself?! Don't you have any kind of self respect?! How can you do this to yourself Nessie?! Where have I gone wrong with you?! I thought that I taught you better then this!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry. It's just that I needed it so badly" she managed to say through her crying.

"How long has this been going on? Five months?" I asked. Although I was sure that the answer was going to be an astounding yes.

"Yes, it was part of the deal. He said that he would only continue to supply me if I dated him and had sex with him whenever he wanted. So I did it" she said. "I didn't see any other way" she added.

"What do you mean you _didn't see any other way_? You should have told me right from the very beginning. I could have helped you" I said angrily.

"I'm so sorry mom. You don't deserve having me for a daughter. I'm just a no good piece of crap drug/alcohol addict that prostitutes herself to get what she needs. I'm just a piece of trash" she said.

Now I was even angrier. How dare she say that about herself!

"Nessie don't ever say that about yourself again, do you understand?" I asked sternly. It's true that she was addicted to alcohol and drugs and that she prostituted herself to get what she felt that she could no longer live without. However, she was still my daughter that I loved so much. What she really need was help. She needed professional help.

What we also needed to do was to get rid of Riley and Victoria forever. These two were an obstacle that needed to be removed from the picture. They had to die. That's the least they deserved for doing this to my daughter. Unfortunately I wasn't going to be able to kill them myself. No, I would have to enlist the help of the Cullens for that. That's if Carlisle agreed to it, if not then we really are screwed.

I looked down at my daughter who was still crying uncontrollably. I just couldn't help but wonder how we both got ourselves into this mess. It wasn't entirely her fault, it was partially mine to. If I had just been a better mother to her these past few months then none of this would ever have happened in the first place.

"Nessie just go to your room" I said.

She didn't say anything. She just got up and left.

I sighed and then threw myself on the couch.

**Edward's POV**

I was just an empty shell of myself these days. God, I missed Bella so much that it hurt. I mean really hurt. It felt like there was a huge gaping hole was punched through my chest.

15 years, I couldn't believe that it had been 15 years already since I told her all those lies. Since I left her there never to see her again. It killed me that I had to lie to her, and it killed me even more that she believed me so easily.

I just hoped that we never saw her again. I didn't know what I would do if I ever saw Bella again. I was also afraid of my family discovering what I did. I had to lie to them to because that was the only way that they were ever going to leave her.

I heard a door open which told me that the rest of my family was getting home. I looked at the clock. I was surprised that they were getting back so late. Why were they getting back so late?

I watched as they all walked in and stared at me. Something serious was going on here.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward we need to talk" Carlisle said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Bella" Esme said. I would have had a heart attack if it were possible.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She's here. She's working with me at the hospital" Carlisle said.

"What?!" I blurted out.

"Edward would you care to explain why Bella is saying that we are the ones who abandoned her?" Carlisle said. Uh oh, oh no. This is exactly what I had feared for the past 15 years. I was afraid of them finding out the truth.

All of the rest of my siblings were looking at me expectantly. For the first time in my immortal life I was actually afraid of them.

"We are waiting" Esme said losing her usually calm demeanor.

"The night that Jasper attacked her I decided that it was much to dangerous for her to be around us. I knew that she would never let us leave so I told her that I didn't love her anymore. I told her that I didn't want her. I also told her that none of you cared about her that you all lied to her" I said. "and I also lied to all of you. She never said that you were all monsters. She never decided to toss us all aside. She never dumped me, I was the one who dumped her. In fact, she was quite insistent on coming with us. Carlisle you were like a father to her and Esme you were like a mother to her. The reason that I lied to everyone is because it was the only way that I was going to be able to separate us from her and I just felt like it was best for her if we all left" I explained.

I looked around at everyone and to say they were murderously angry would be the understatement of the century.

"Edward how could you do this to us and to her!" Carlisle screamed. It was weird to see him get so angry.

Esme looked like she was about to cry. "How could you Edward? We love her and she loved us. Why would you hurt her and us this way?" she asked.

"Edward I can not believe that you would do this to us? You have no idea about the damage your actions have caused! You slept with her and then you dumped her! Who does that! How can you hurt her that way?!" Carlisle screamed. Wait, how'd he know that we had sex?

"How di-"

"You got her pregnant Edward" Esme said.

"but that's impossible" I said. Pregnant? What?

"Yes, she had your daughter Edward! Your daughter!" Carlisle shouted.

"but that's-"

"It's not Edward. I didn't believe at first, but she just looks so much like you that it's impossible deny your relationship with her. Also, Rosalie had done some research on legends that confirm that it is a possibility" Carlisle said angrily.

"Your actions have kept us from our granddagughter Edward" Esme said.

"Yes Edward you're stupid actions not only cost us one highly valued member of this family but two! How can you do this?!" Carlisle shouted.

"I-, I have nothing to say" I said.

Carlisle and Esme left after that. They couldn't even stand to look at me right now.

Then Alice walked over to me and slapped me so hard that it actually hurt. "That's all I have to say" she said.

Then Rosalie walked over to me and did the same without so much as saying a word to me.

Even Emmett and Jasper looked upset and angry with me.

What have I done?

**Please Review**


	6. Family

**Chapter 6: Family**

**Edward's POV**

What had I done? Had I really caused so much damage? Had I really left more behind then I thought? Could I really have a daughter that I never knew about?

"Edward how could you be so stupid?!" Emmett said.

"I don't know" I responded. How could I have been so stupid? Even I don't know the answer to that question.

Just then Jasper went and punched me right in the gut. Then Emmett hit me as well.

I was on the floor gasping for the breath that they had knocked out of me. Even though I didn't need to breathe.

"That's only a fraction of the pain that you have caused everyone" Emmett said before leaving.

"How can you do that to us and to our sister?" Jasper said before leaving as well.

I didn't even bother to try and fight them back. I knew it was all-true. I deserved every bit of pain and punishment that came my way. I hurt everyone.

I stayed there. I wasn't sure what I should do next. Should I go see Bella? Will she even want to see me? Will she let me get to know our daughter? Will my daughter even want to know me? What's happened in the last 15 years? Was she married? Did she have other kids?

There was just so many questions running through my head and I didn't know what to do.

I really wanted to see Bella. I wanted to apologize to her. I wanted to get on my knees and beg her for forgiveness. I knew that it wouldn't be enough to undo all of the damage that I caused, but I had to do something. I needed to do something.

I got up and walked to Carlisle's office. If anyone was willing to talk to me right now it might be him.

He looked up when he heard me approaching.

"What is it son?" he asked, I could easily see that he was still disappointed in me. How could he not be? I lied to Bella and I lied to him. This wasn't just one of those things that you can just forgive and forget.

"I need to know where Bella is" I said.

"Edward, I don't think that's a good idea. She has a lot of other issues right now" he said.

"Carlisle, I have to do something. I have to see her, I have to see them. I need to go and at least apologize for all the damage that I've caused" I explained.

He sighed. "You're right. You do have to see them. They need us now, especially with what they're going through right now" he said.

"What is going on with them?" I asked, by the tone of his voice I could tell that it was not good.

"Renesmee, your daughter, has a lot of problems. She's addicted to alcohol and heroin" he explained, his tone of voice sounded very sad.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"It was her way of coping with the loss of the man she considered her father" he said.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had a daughter, a daughter that really needed help. None of this would've happened if I wouldn't have been so stupid. If I had just been there for her. If I would've just stayed and been a father to her then none of this would be happening.

"It gets worse" Carlisle said.

How can it possibly get any worse?

"How can it be worse?" I asked.

"She's been getting the drugs and alcohol from vampires and Victoria is one of them" he said.

I actually felt myself go numb. Victoria has been providing such horrible substances to my daughter?! I was going to kill her. I was going to find her and I was going to kill her!

"Your daughter only knows her partner. His name is Riley Biers. He was the one that's been giving it to her in person in exchange for certain…..services" he said.

All I could see was red now! Until just a few hours ago I had no idea that I even had a daughter, but I didn't care about that. Without even knowing her I already cared about her and loved her, and nobody hurts or takes advantages of the people that I love!

"I've contacted the Quileutes to see if some of the wolves can come and help us deal with them. I have a feeling that we're going to need their help" he said.

"Okay, what did they say?" I asked.

"Did they agree?" I asked.

"Yes, they did actually" he said.

"Does Renesmee know about me, or about us?" I asked.

"No, in fact she doesn't even know about the existence of vampires. Her mother wanted to shield her from that world. Now Bella doesn't have a choice but to tell her everything" he said.

That made me sad. Bella wasn't even going to tell her daughter about me or her family? The worst part was that I had nobody but myself to blame for that.

After that Carlisle gave me the address and I left.

**Nessie's POV**

I felt horrible. I felt sick. It wasn't the lack of the drugs that caused this feeling either. It was the fact that I was hurting my mother so much. I hated doing this to her, I hated that I was such a big letdown and disappointment to her.

I really didn't see any other way of coping with the pain though. My mom was always so busy with my siblings that she didn't even notice me anymore. I felt like I was invisible in my own home now. After my father's death I needed her there so much but she was always just to busy to even notice how much I needed her.

I could feel myself beginning to cry. I went for my iPod and started listening to this album that I had downloaded years ago. About five years ago, when grandpa Charlie died, we were at his house cleaning it out. I was in the room that used to belong to my mother when I stepped on a loose floorboard. I found something hidden under it. I found a CD, some plane tickets, and pictures of this bronze haired, pale skin, and gold eyed boy. There were quite a few pictures of my mom and him together. I had a feeling that he was my biological father. The main reason was because we looked almost exactly alike. There was to much similarity between me and the man in the photos for me to ignore. It was a strong feeling, it was so strong that I can almost say with 100% certainty that he was my biological father.

I tried asking my mom about my biological father a few times but she refused to tell me anything. I didn't want to give up the stuff that I had found either. As strange as it sounds I felt connected to him that way. So I never told my mother about my findings.

Instead I converted the CD to a file I could download on my computer and then download on my iPod because really, who listens to CD's anymore? The first song that came on was my absolute favorite; it was a beautiful lullaby that always had a way of making me feel better in times like this.

I heard a loud knocking downstairs. Curiously, I went down even though I knew my mom was down there and could open the door herself.

My mom beat me to the door. She stood there, frozen in shock at whoever it was.

"Edward" I heard her say.

"Bella" I heard whoever it was at the door say to her.

I went over there and froze in shock when I saw that same guy from my photos; the guy I was so sure was my father. He looked exactly the same. But how? That's not possible to look the exact same way you did 15 years ago.

He noticed me there and stared at me to.

"Nessie, please go to your room" mom said, but I ignored her.

Instead I held out my hand for him to shake; which he did.

"You're Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Edward, I used to know your mom a long time ago" he said.

Then I heard my mom say "Nessie, please leave now" she sounded desperate.

This time I left. I went and gathered the CD, plane tickets, and pictures. I needed to know the truth, and I needed to know it now.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was much to focused on my own jumbled thoughts to even try and understand what they are saying.

"Nessie please stay in your room for now" my mom said as I ran down the stairs.

I threw the items down in front of her. The words _shocked and surprised _don't even begin to explain the look on her face.

"Mom, can you please explain these photos. He's my father, isn't he?"

**Please Review**


End file.
